Stargate - 1937 and beyond
by john60
Summary: What would happen after the events of Stargate origin if the British had the dialling device. If they chose to begin exploration for resources and technology before the beginning of WW2.


Summary: What would happen after the events of stargate origin if the British also had the dialling device and chose to begin exploration for resources and technology before the beginning of WW2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the stargate universe and any links to real world people or events are just a happy coincidence.

Notes:

\- In this version in the short series stargate origin the Nazis brought the dialling device that they had found to power the gate. Upon there defeat the British kept the dialling device. Solves the power issue as a car battery was clearly not powerful enough

\- This is planned to be a slow progression story. I would like to think of it being of epic length catching up to the modern day of stargate 1 universe but as this is my first story we will see how I go. There will be a lot of details of WW2 occurring however much will be out of place and different to real history due to changes and advancements as seen later.

\- I am trying to use key people in history and there impact. I will use there impact in real life but fictionalise and apply it to the stargate universe

Chapter 1 - A Fatal Discovery

Location: Abydos – Ra Temple

Date: 17th February 1937

As soon as the portal finally stabilised Captain James Beal turned and ran back to rescue the Langford family who had yet to return from Aset's thrown room. James was shocked at what could of happened in the space of only two days, he had travelled to a new planet, met the ancient Egyptian gods and finally met the love of his life Catherine. James entered the room to see Paul Langford on his knees screaming as Aset held her hand above his head. Knowing they only had one chance to get home and the need to save Catherine and her father he reacted on instinct.

"Catherine, professor get down!" screamed James as he opened fire with the German submachine gun. Shooting asset in the neck and shoulder.

"Quickly we must be leaving now or we will be trapped here." James shouted as he slid next to professor Langford to help him to his feet. 3 days in the care of the SS had severely effect Professor Langford's ability to move independently.

As James helped support the professor in his weaken state a scream from Catherine "James look out, Aset is still alive!" the shout cause the professor to loose causing them both to trip and fall. Luckily saving them from a snake like creature that flew through the air where his head had been, causing it to slam into the brick wall and go still. As he helped the professor back to his feet Catherine walked over to the creature on the floor,

"What do you think that thing it is James? It just came out of Aset's mouth."

"I don't know Catherine, But we can't stay here wrap it up in your jumper and we can study it when we get back to earth. Lets go" James shuffled forward with the professor back toward the portal, Catherine following closely on his footsteps. They had to move quickly he could hear the sounds of footsteps following them down the passageway.

Just as they made it to the portal room a shot from a staff impacted next to there heads "Halt your God Ra commands you" thundered a voice through the room. The group continued to the portal only James glances back to see a figure charging down the hallway fire his staff.

"Catherine take your father, I will slow them down until you are through the portal." The professor was exhausted and could barely walk; he was forced to be draped over Catherine's shoulders so they could make it to the portal.

"James don't take too long we can't allow them to follow us back to earth," Catherine screamed. She knew she had destroyed the only address for earth on the planet therefore they would keep earth safe as long as this Ra didn't see the address before the portal shut down. Catherine and the professor stumbled to the edge of the portal to the sound of a sub machine gun firing. Her father tripped on the stairs just in front of the portal. As Catherine helped her father up she turned to see James firing from the doorway at Ra.

"Go Catherine I can't hold him back, we need to stop him from seeing earths address. I will stay to make sure the gate closes." He screamed as he changed magazines. The shots from Ra and his soldiers continued to increase pining James at the base of the portal. A distance he would never be able to cross without covering fire, which Catherine couldn't provide.

"No James we can get away together we will be fine. Promise me you will come through. Promise me!" Shouted Catherine in hysterics knowing she was going to lose the man she had come to love.

"I promise Catherine I will be right behind you. Now go!" he shouted as he shot another soldier. The professor reached for his daughter. "Darling we have to go, if we don't go now he wont have time to follow us, we must leave now."

The last thing Catherine saw before she stumbled through the portal was James pulling the pin on a grenade and placing it next to the dialling device. The last thing she heard was James,

"I'm sorry Catherine I can't allow him to follow you. You are more important than me, I love you."

Location: Cairo Egypt - Langford Warehouse

Date: 1745 17th February 1937

Catherine fell through the portal crying, within moments the portal cut out and the warehouse was lit by the natural light filtering into the room, "Father, we have to go back! James is still there" cried Catherine as she crumpled to the floor in front of the portal. He had sacrificed himself for her, just so she could be safe back on earth.

Her father just hugged her as she cried into his shoulder "Catherine you know we can't go back. This Ra was the true leader of that planet and according to Aset has an empire that expanded the galaxy. Earth must be protected from a monster like that. I'm sorry darling he was a good man" slowly the Professor took in the fact they were not alone in the warehouse, standing in front of them completely gobsmacked were four British soldiers trying to understand what had just happened.

The Professor was first to respond to the sight of the soldiers "who is in charge here?"

"I am sir. Sergeant Fredrick Waters, who might you be" replied a gruff looking soldier in his mid 40's who forced the professor to tilt his head up when speaking to him.

"I am Professor Paul Langford and this is my daughter Catherine. I have the most important news, I must speak to General Weir right now it is an emergency." The sergeant looked both relieved and worried with his statement.

"Sir, that is my orders we were told to escort you if you were to return to your warehouse. I don't think anyone thought it would be like this. Also a group of Nazi's went missing at the same time, do you know anything about that Professor?" The sergeant signalled for one of him to go and get the car to take them back to head quarters and another to cover up Catherine.

The trip was completed in awkward silence as Catherine was slowly crying in the back and the Professor tried to understand what had happened to him in just three days.

Location: Cairo Egypt – Army HQ

Time: 2140

He was tired after a long day of meetings and paperwork; apparently a platoon of German soldiers had disappeared from the German embassy 3 days ago and has yet to be discovered. To make the issue more difficult professor Langford his daughter had two British officers had also gone missing. The two didn't seem linked except for the strange coincidence that the German soldiers were last seen heading in the direction of the Langford warehouse. Thankfully his daughter had taken a week off and disappeared to see her boyfriend colonel Urquhart, she thought she could hide it but he always knew.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts on his runaway daughter.

"General, Sergeant Waters is returning to HQ and he has the Professor and his daughter" stated his aid Captain Herbert Hasler a royal marine on rotation with the army.

"Excellent news we might also find where our two officers and those Nazis went. Tell me as soon as they arrive," the general stated before going back to his paper work. He might finally have this issue with the German government settled and get Whitehall off his back. He wasn't very hopeful though he had met professor Langford in the past and although seemingly a very intelligent man his conclusions from his research were a joke. It was only that his family is both wealthy and well known in London that his disappearance has even appeared on his desk.

The knock at the door came an hour later with only a slight pause before professor Langford barged into the office. His daughter and Capt. Herbert, "Sorry General I told him to wait but he said it was an emergency" followed closely behind.

"General I have important news for you, but first you need to send soldier immediately to my warehouse. Before the Nazis return and try and retrieve the two artefacts. They are the two most important objects in the history of earth." the professor got out before collapsing in exhaustion from both his statement and with malnourishment.

"General send for the medics, my father needs help immediately. I can fill you in on what has occurred, it is a long and unbelievable story. My father is in no state to report anything." Shouted a hysterical Catherine, he was shocked that some girl of 20 would speak to him like that. But before he could even contemplate her words he found himself calling for a medic and ordering the professor be taken for a immediate check up and not return until he has a clear bill of health. For in his mind the man was clearly delusional to be claiming his research was the most important in human history.

"Catherine I believe, please tell me what has occurred to your father that has him in such ill health." He stated curious as to what could of caused him to appear to have been tortured and malnourished in only 3 days.

"Sir, I don't know what to say or describe to you what has happened to us over the last few days. But my father was abducted by a group of Nazi SS soldiers and forced to act as a translator to an alien." Catherine was clear becoming hysterical by her reaction and state.

"please girl take a few deep breaths and then explain what you mean about Nazi's and aliens were you take to one of the migrant camps in cairo?" he was confused about why they would need the professor for such a simple errand.

"Sorry General the event is overwhelming but you know me through your daughter Rebecca you know I am level headed and not prone to exaggeration." Her eyes were pleading with me to believe what she was going to say.

"You have always been a good friend to my daughter and myself. I will give whatever you tell me my utmost attention and will hold my disbelief as much as possible." The stress in Catherine's shoulders immediately lessened.

"Sir I will tell you in the simplicity way I know. We travelled to another planet and met an alien race that is very advanced with the ability to travel through space in great ships. They also have a similar ideology to the Nazis." The look I gave the girl must have been enough to show my disbelief in her story.

"General I know this story is unbelievable but I have proof in this room, in this jumper." With that she pulled out a pale snake like creature that I had never seen before.

"This is one of the aliens that we captured. Sir they are massively advanced and more inclined to work with the Nazi's than the British. Sir I think you should listen to my father and send troops to secure the site." If this was any other girl but Catherine I would believe it to be a waste of time; women were such full of hysterics and can't be trusted to tell a story without embellishment in his opinion in many cases.

"Captain what do you think of this, it couldn't possibly be true." Weir was attempting to buy himself a little more time to think and study what information Catherine might give him. It would also be interesting to see how effective Herbert was at thinking on the fly with little information.

"General I'm not saying I believe her story but the sergeant said something weird occurred with the artefact upon their return to the warehouse. I think we should investigate further what happened to these Nazis and also what this animal is she claims to be an alien."

Looking at Captain Hasler I knew from the information he had, he was right.

"You're right captain Catherine if you could continue, but please from the beginning. After we will talk about any security that may be required."

He poured himself a brand and lit himself a cigar he expected it to be a long night.

"Captain can I get you a drink or cigar for this story we are about to hear"

"Yes please sir that would be very generous of you" before I had finished pouring the drink a cough from Catherine drew my attention.

"I will take one as well sir if you are offering."

"You know Catherine you remind me of my daughter Rebecca. You're both going to drink my liquor cabinet dry. Yes you can have a drink." He chuckled to himself how forward she was, nothing like her father. He guessed he was just a man out of his time; women these days were so free spirited.

"Catherine do you know anything about two British officers that disappeared around the same time as yourself." He asked knowing the question would be in the negative but knew there was no harm in asking.

"yes general the Nazis kidnapped my father and caused the death of two of your officers Captain James Beal and Lieutenant Wasif." Whatever he has been expecting this was the last thing he had expected and she had already claimed to travel to another planet.

"Captain this is a lot more serious than I had expected. Please order two platoons to the warehouse to guard against any incursions and please begin taking notes on what Catherine here states. Please Catherine continue."

Over the next few hours and a bottle of whiskey Catherine explained in full detail what had occurred over the last three days ever since they disappeared from that warehouse. She explained how the Nazis under Dr. Wilhelm Brücke arrived with a squad of SS troops with another artefact they had removed from a dig sight in Egypt and had in berlin before discovering its use as a dialling device for the portal in the Langford warehouse.

The attack and travelling to Abydos where the discovery of both alien life, a new mineral and other portal address all lead to a dangerous conclusion for the General that no mater how unbelievable the situation. The fact that the Nazis believed it to be true and Catherine has a strange snake like creature, which she claims to be alien. This all meant he had to react and protect the device from the growing danger of Nazi Germany's influence or alien attack.

"Captain please get someone to show Catherine to some quarters for her to sleep; we will have her record a written statement in the morning. After yourself and her will head back to England and present in person this event at Whitehall as soon as possible." Stated the general as he began preparing his report to Whitehall about the whole incident. Catherine was clearly exhausted after her ordeal and needed to rest but when the captain returns the planning for the securing and transport of the portal device will have to be organised with the highest level of secrecy.

A knock at the door as his captain entered the room broke him from his plans. "General I have put Catherine to sleep. Do you actually believe her story sir?" it did not seem believable to Herbert. The idea of aliens with the ability to travel to different planets, was just sitting in a warehouse in downtown Cairo. "Captain I don't think we can afford to disregard what she says as even if it is a lie, the Nazi's still want the device if it is true then this is both the greatest and most dangerous device in human history and it is in British hands." The excitement in the general's mannerisms couldn't be ignored

"What do you suggest general we need a force to defend both an earth and alien attack." Questioned Hessler.

"We need a commander that thinks outside the box and will be able to plan for unorthodox situations." Weirs mind did jump to the captain beside him, a marine who had some of the best small force operational strategies in her majesty's government. However he has no weaponry or manpower for his use and his knowledge would be better placed in England.

"Captain you are almost perfect for this role however I will need you to return to England with Catherine and her father to explain what had occurred here." The flash of hurt across the captain's face was enough to see his disappointment at his posting.

"I know this might upset you captain but I will need your help to find us a base of operation in England for when the portal arrives." Weir knew that he would need the captain's help if this story were true.

"Yes General, you do me a great honour allowing me to speak on your behalf on what we have seen. If you don't mind me asking sir, whom do you plan to use? Our Egyptian forces are understrength, poorly trained and ill-equipped." The cost cutting of the military has severely affected the Egyptian forces under the control of general weir and none were up to the standard of combat other than use on a showground.

"That is true captain however the 1st Airborne infantry Battalion under Colonel Roy Urquhart is currently undergoing evaluation and training in Asyut. It will be a perfect test on their mobility and ability to adapt to different environments." Urquhart although dating his daughter was one of the best upcoming officers in the military.

"Captain please get the colonel on the line. After we will head into Cairo to see this portal for ourselves." It was going to be a long night. Maybe he would get to bed before the sun rose on a new day.

"Of course sir, I will organise an escort sir "


End file.
